


Dawn

by Perpetuality



Series: Escapril 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending Relationship, Lost Love, M/M, tagging it as an au bc this isnt canon for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetuality/pseuds/Perpetuality
Summary: Only the dawn could stand the test of time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Escapril 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I started Escapril late but!! I thought I should just start from the beginning anyway since I want to try my hand at all the prompts. We'll see how this goes.
> 
> I'm aiming to write fandom-related things as well as original content but for now, here's a piece featuring my two most treasured OCs, Alex and Cain! Uh, this was not exactly how I planned to kick Escapril off, but I hope you enjoy!

“Even after all these years, it’s still the same.”

 _‘What is?’_ Alex wants to ask, his gaze trained on the other’s back. _'This? Us?’_

No. He immediately dismisses that thought as soon as it comes, aware of the distance between the two of them--the way they are standing so close together and yet are simultaneously so far apart. The way that despite living together within the same household, he and Cain are barely able to engage in conversation anymore. Barely able to find things to say during the rare moments they _can_ speak to one another.

On a different day, perhaps Alex would be standing beside the other and admiring the diffused light instead of lingering by the stairwell bulkhead, half-obscured by its waning shadows. Perhaps he would be resting his hands on the railing separating rooftop terrace from sluggishly awakening city instead of holding them close to his chest, clenching one within another as he struggles to hold back the urge to cry. He’s wearing their ring for once, the old but carefully maintained memento now little more than a burden weighing down on the base of his ring finger--a reminder of what is falling through the cracks.

It’s so painful, he bitterly notes, to be within arm’s reach of something but be unable to reach it. With each passing day, it feels as if the other is slipping further and further away. It’s not Cain’s fault; Alex could never fault him for something like this, for what he’s now beginning to realise are the results of a relationship running its course. And perhaps that’s what makes this so painful for him: to see the unwanted happen but be powerless to stop it because despite all this, he still loves him. Despite all the missed opportunities and all the unsaid words, he’s afraid to let Cain go.

(He wonders if the other might also feel the same.)

Alex forces himself to relax, easing the tension out of his body and dropping his arms down to his sides. He breathes, allowing the brisk air to fill his lungs as the grey skyline slowly regains its colour. “It’s the only constant left now,” he finally allows. Resignation tints his words, brought forth by the betrayal of his emotions. He tries not to wince.

Cain turns towards him with sad eyes. Apologetic. _Knowing_. Alex can’t help but turn away.

He doesn’t want to see the way the other is looking at him with understanding. He doesn’t want to see the emotions in Cain’s gaze, which say so much despite the silence that still remains. He doesn’t want to see the gold of the dying dawn and how it shares the same colour as Cain’s eyes, nor does he want to see the way the sunlight bleeds into the sky, illuminating the vestiges of what once was.

Once upon a time, the sight of daybreak brought him immense joy. Now, all it does is remind him of everything that he’s lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about Alex and Cain? You can find out more about them [here](https://aurumbella.carrd.co/#characters). They are also featured in [Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326274), a oneshot I wrote for Cain's birthday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
